The Courtship of Juan
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Epstein starts dating Cutie Pie, but not without surprising results.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Oh it's funny to see you after so long girl_

_And with the way you look, I understand_

_That you are not impressed_

The twang of the guitar and cool tones of Elvis Costello's voice rang through the small bedroom. Cutie Pie sat propped up by her pillow against the headboard of her bed as she held her eyes closed, drifting away to the music. The sound of tapping on glass caught her attention, distracting her away from the song. Sitting up all the way, she looked toward the window. Right away, a familiar gap-toothed grin greeted her from behind the glass.

_Alison, I know this world is killing you_

_Oh, Alison, my aim is true_

"Juan!" She gasped through a bright smile. Hopping off the bed, she went over to the window to open it. "What are you doing here?"

Epstein crawled in through the window and looked at her. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to say hello."

"You came all this way just to say hello?"

"Well, not exactly." He grinned and then reached into the inner pocket of his sleeveless jean jacket. "Had you on my mind all day, Cutie Pie. So I thought I'd come by and give you this." From his pocket, he pulled out a small white daisy. "I know it ain't much, but, y'know. Thought you'd like it anyway." He said, handing the flower to her.

"Oh Juan you're so sweet."

"There's one more thing." He grasped the chain that hung around his neck and slipped it over his head. "I'd like you to have my good luck charm."

"Juan, your necklace?" She blushed "I couldn't."

"Sure you can. Here," Slipping the necklace over Cutie Pie's head, he then neatly adjusted it in place around her neck. Then, carefully, he un-tucked her hair from inside the chain and placed it gently over her shoulders. "Looks good on you, honey." He said. This caused her to smile. "Now it's official."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't gotta say nothing."

He pulled her into a warm embrace and gave her a kiss. As the kiss lingered, Epstein backed Cutie Pie over to her bed. While they lowered themselves to the top of the bed, they remained in their lip-locked embrace. At first, they sat facing each other, then Epstein guided Cutie Pie in a slow recline. Breaking their exchanged kisses, Epstein then crawled on top of her and looked down lovingly into her eyes. After giving her a small smile, he moved back into the kisses.

At that moment, footsteps approached the bedroom. This sound caused the couple to freeze and their eyes to turn toward the door. The teenagers sat up quick and separated in a panic. Cutie Pie signaled with her hands, telling Epstein to hide under the bed. Taking her cue, Epstein dove beneath the bed right before the bedroom door opened to the newcomer.

Remaining motionless in his hiding spot, Epstein listened as Cutie Pie's father entered the room. It was nothing new for Cutie Pie to be nervous while speaking to her father, but with her boyfriend hiding under her bed, her nerves were at a much higher level than usual. Epstein held his breath for a few seconds as he listened to his girlfriend and her father talk. He watched the shadows moving across the floor as Cutie Pie's father walked around the room. His heart pounded loud in his ears as the man came unbearably close to the bed. When he saw the man's feet within grasping distance of his fingers, Epstein felt his own nerves rising to the same level as Cutie Pie's. He thought then that he surely was close to achieving death by an angry father.

After what seemed to be the longest nerve-wracking few minutes of a teenage life, the man finished his talk with his daughter. Cutie Pie walked over to the door with her father and watched as he left the room. Then, after closing the door behind her father, she took a moment to listen in silence. Once she was sure he was gone, she walked back over to her bed. With a small, reassuring smile, she peeked under the bed at her boyfriend.

"He's gone, Juan." She half-whispered

"Thank God for that." Epstein crawled out from under the bed and dusted off his clothes. "I prob'ly should take off before your dad comes back. Don't really feel like stickin' 'round to see what he'd do if he caught me here."

"Good idea." She nodded

He gave her a kiss before walking to the window. "See you in school on Monday, honey." He grinned. "And take care of my good luck charm. Don't lose it or nothin'."

"Don't worry." She smiled, holding part of the chain in between her fingers. "I won't let it out of my sight."

He smiled, starting to climb out the window. "Bye, Cutie Pie."

"Bye, Juan." She stood next to the window and gave him one last kiss before he climbed down the fire escape.

...

The bell rang, causing tardy students in the halls to scatter. Most of Gabe's students found their way into the classroom, but, as usual, the entire class was not present. Knowing that Epstein was going to arrive at any moment with yet another excuse note, Gabe decided to allow a delay to the start of the class.

In the hallway, Epstein stood by his locker, embracing the small, curvy frame of his girlfriend. Epstein smiled and then whispered something in Cutie Pie's ear. She blushed with a small shiver, letting out a giggle. Then, Epstein placed a finger under her chin to lift her head so she would be looking him in the eyes. He smiled before bringing her into a deep kiss. The kiss, however, was interrupted when Gabe cleared his throat. The two students pulled apart and looked toward the classroom to see the teacher standing in the doorway. Gabe grinned as he looked at the students, receiving matching and somewhat coy, smiles back at him.

"Hi Mr. Kotter." said Epstein "I was just helping her look her something."

"Look for what? Cavities?" Gabe laughed "Juan, say goodbye to her and come to class."

"Ok just one sec." He went in for another kiss.

"_Now_, Epstein."

Epstein nodded and then gave Cutie Pie a small kiss. "See you later, Cutie Pie."

"Yes, see you later, Cutie Pie." Gabe retorted, urging the students along.

"Bye Juan." She kissed him on the cheek before walking down the hallway.

After watching Cutie Pie leave, Epstein strutted over to where the teacher stood. When he reached the teacher, he shrugged his shoulders and gave a smile that seemed to read "What can I say?". Then he entered the classroom, with Gabe close behind him. As Epstein headed for his desk, he was facing away from Gabe and missed his grin.

"Well, now if it isn't the Sweathog's very own Don Juan Epstein." The teacher said. "Nice of you to join us."

Vinnie looked over at Epstein with a slight, confused grin. "Hey Epstein, when did you change your first name to Don?"

Epstein sat up a little "I didn't, Barbarino." Unable to disguise his grin, he then turned his attention to the teacher. "So Mr. Kotter, we're all here now, let's say we get this class started."

Gabe looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just ask to start class? Epstein, are you feeling ok?"

"I feel _great _Mr. Kotter."

"Hold up, Epstein." Freddie leaned toward Epstein's desk. "Since when do you want to start class, no matter how great you feel?"

Sitting on the other side of Epstein, Horshack reached over with one hand and placed the back of it on Epstein's forehead. Epstein slapped Horshack's hand away, looking at him with a small scowl.

"I ain't sick, Horshack. Can't a guy just come into class happy without people wondering about it?"

Vinnie perked up with a smile and spoke with a laugh. "So who's the chick?"

Epstein looked at his friends with a sense of smugness. "Well if you must know, I was just out there with the one and only Cutie Pie."

All eyes in the room landed on Epstein. While some of the students smirked quietly, a few students held expressions of near disbelief. Epstein leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands together in the back of his head. There was a small, yet, smug grin resting upon his lips as his eyes casually turned toward the front of the room. Suddenly, the silence was broken and the attention turned off Epstein as Horshack started laughing.

"YOU and CUTIE PIE?" he laughed some more

Epstein sat up and glared at him, narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong with _that, _Horshack?"

Horshack stopped laughing abruptly and appeared with a small nervous half-grin. "Nothing! Nothing I swear! You two make a lovely couple."

Smirking, Epstein leaned back in his chair as he turned to the front of the class. The rest of the students started talking about the relationship that they had just discovered. Amongst the mumblings, there was a combination of praises, questions and some jokes towards the couple. Epstein merely sat there, basking in the fact that he was at the center of attention in the classroom, even if some of that attention was somewhat negative.

Soon, the teacher brought the discussion to an end and the class was finally started. Even though the discussion of the couple had ended, interest of the current topic was still present before the four Sweathogs. Throughout the rest of the class, these four students whispered amongst each other, to get the scoop straight from Epstein. This was quickly ended by Gabe, who brought the attention back onto the schoolwork. This, however, was not the end of this particular discussion amongst the four friends for that day.

...

Once again, as the class period ended, the four Sweathogs left the classroom in a state of jovial relief. Before even a conversation could start, Epstein ducked away from the group. The others watched as Epstein walked down the hallway towards another classroom. As they watched him return a few moments later with his arm around the shoulders of Cutie Pie, the other three students started calling out obnoxious comments directed mainly at their Sweathog friend. As the couple reached the rest of the group, the comments became much more obnoxious. Epstein, still with his arm around Cutie Pie, scowled at the other guys.

"Hey what's going on here?" He asked. The tone he used was stern, bringing the others to a quiet state. "You guys got a problem with me and my girlfriend?"

"No, it's not a problem with you and your girlfriend." Freddie answered, bouncing slightly from his hips. "It's more like a problem with you being with your girlfriend." He looked at Cutie Pie and smiled with a wave to acknowledge her presence. "Hi there."

Cutie Pie gave him a slightly irritated grin. "Yeah, hi there, Freddie. What're you getting at?"

"Cutie Pie, of all the guys in school you could be with, what are _you _doing with _him_?"

Vinnie stepped toward the couple with a dimpled smile and a laugh in his voice. "Yeah. The only thing two you seem to have in common is your height." He turned his eyes onto Cutie Pie, lowering them to her feet. "Well until you take off your platforms, that is." He laughed. "What? Do you come up to his shoulders when you're barefoot?"

"Actually, Vinnie, I come up to his nose. But thanks for your concern."

Freddie laughed, showing off his teeth. "Look at you. You sure are a tiny little thing, aren't you? You're like a doll."

Cutie Pie looked up at him and gave him a cool smirk. "Would ya rather Juan date a girl as tall as you? 'Cause I think _that _would be something worth laughing at." She rolled her eyes. "Damn, what's with you guys ragging about my height all of a sudden? You never seemed concerned about it before."

There was a short moment of silence before Horshack spoke up. "You never were with Little Juan before. So now it's, Little Juan and Little Cutie Pie." He grinned before letting out a sshort laugh.

Epstein, still a little visibly upset, stepped away from Cutie Pie and looked at his three friends. "What exactly is your problem with me and Cutie Pie any way? We've all been friends with her since she moved here. We've all flirted with her and tried to date her just about that long. But now I'm actually with her, and there's a problem?"

Cutie Pie looked at Epstein before returning her attention to the other three boys. When she looked at them again, she held a knowledgeable smirk upon her lips. "Oh I get it, Juan. These boys are jealous." Her smile broadened once she spied the quiet looks of guilt written on the faces of the other boys. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Looking at his friends, Epstein developed a smile to match the one on his girlfriend's lips. "Hey, Cutie Pie, I think you're right." He laughed. "Well, honey, let's give them something to be jealous about." Wrapping his arms around her, he then pulled her into a kiss. Despite the groans from the other three guys, he let the kiss linger a few seconds. Upon pulling away from the kiss, he turned back to them with a satisfied smirk. "Come on, Cutie Pie." He said while slipping an arm around her waist. "Let's go."

The couple gave their friends one last smile before turning away to go down the hall.

"Check you later, guys!" Cutie Pie called out, with a small giggle following her as she and Epstein turned the corner.

The other students watched as the couple left their sight. Then, turning toward each other, they entered different degrees of impressed expressions.

"Alright." Freddie spoke first. "I have to admit, they do look good together. Epstein must be one smooth operator in order to land a chick like that."

"Yeah. Even I couldn't bag her. And I'm Vinnie Barbarino!"

"Oh Vincent, Vincent, Vincent." Horshack started as he placed a hand on Vinnie's arm. "Sometimes you just gotta accept the rejection and move on. I do that all the time."

"Oh no." Vinnie said, waving his hands with a bashful grin. "Girls don't reject me."

"Cutie Pie did. Now she's with Epstein."

"Good one Freddie!" Horshack attempted to slap Freddie a five, only to have Freddie pull his hand away.

"Hey, why are we worried about this fo'?" Freddie asked. "Epstein seems happy with her. She's happy with him. We should just let them be."

"You're right, Freddie." Vinnie sighed slightly, looking towards the direction their friends went. "They_ do_ look good together." He finished with a smile.

The three of them laughed before heading in separate directions down the hallway. As they each started walking to their classrooms, right on time for the tardy bell to ring, they each realized how happy they actually were for their friends. They knew then that this new relationship between Epstein and Cutie Pie was going to bring many more things for their group of friends to face, but neither of them had any idea of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Gabe handed out the test papers, the students chorused with groans and verbalized complaints. Gabe ignored the complaints and continued passing out the tests. When he came to an empty desk, he paused before looking towards the rest of the students. Before he could inquire about the missing student, Epstein strolled in through the door, grinning from ear to ear. He then nonchalantly approached his desk and sat down, as Gabe handed him the test paper before going over to his own desk.

"Now, before you begin the test," Gabe looked over at Epstein and held out a waiting hand. "Hand it over."

Epstein grinned innocently. "What? Hand over what?"

"You know what. Your latest excuse to keep you from taking the test."

Standing up with a grin, Epstein walked over to the teacher. "Right. Got a note right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As he handed the paper to the teacher, he prepared himself to mouth the words as Gabe read them from the note.

Gabe cleared his throat and looked at the note in his hand. He could not help but snicker a little before reading the note aloud. "Dear Juan. I just wanted to thank you for last night…"

Epstein, who was habitually mouthing along to the note, only managed to get as far as "Dear Mr. Kotter. Please excuse Juan…" before he realized his mistake. He then snatched the note from the teacher's hand before any more of it could be read. "Hey gimmie that!" He folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. "That's the wrong note. That one's from Cutie Pie." He then reached into his other pocket and produced a second piece of paper. "Here, Mr. Kotter. That's the right note. I'm sure this time."

Gabe chuckled as he unfolded the new note."You positive this isn't another note from your girlfriend?"

With a small scowl, Epstein waved the teacher forward with his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just read the note, Mr. Kotter."

Looking at Epstein to be sure he was ready for the new note, Gabe then started to read. "Dear Mr. Kotter, please excuse Juan from taking today's test. He was up late last night performing complicated emergency brain surgery and his hands are still sore from using the surgical tools." He paused only to laugh. "Signed Epstein's mother. So you're a brain surgeon now?" He handed him the note. "Go sit down, Epstein."

Folding the note and stuffing it back into his pocket, Epstein turned and walked back to his desk. As soon as he sat down, Freddie leaned in and, looked at him strangely.

"Hey Epstein. Why do you smell so pretty? Kinda like a chick."

"Oh that?" Epstein grasped the collar of his sleeveless jean jacket and sniffed it. "Yeah, yeah it's this. I left it behind at Cutie Pie's last week and I just now got it back. She musta worn it 'cause it smells just like her." He grinned and sniffed the jacket again. "A mixture of… Charlie…" Another sniff and his grin brightened. "And Aquanet."

"Hey." Vinnie laughed. "Anything of Epstein's smelling like a chick is way better than it smelling like his gym locker."

"Even Mr. Woodman's cologne smells better than Epstein's gym locker. And that cologne could choke the dead." Gabe finished with a snicker. "Now everybody, pick up your tests and get started."

With a small collective groan, the students did as instructed, completely moving past the previous interactions regarding Epstein.

...

When lunchtime rolled along, the Sweathogs opted to spend their time hanging around their lockers rather than in the noisy cafeteria. Epstein approached his friends who were seated on the bench and looked at them with quiet authority. Horshack, who sat mid-bite into a sandwich, got the brunt of Epstein's expression. He turned his eyes toward Epstein and froze before grinning nervously while offering him his sandwich. Waving away the sandwich, Epstein then looked at the bench and the lack of empty space.

"Hey Arnold." Epstein finally spoke. "My girlfriend is coming and she will need a place to sit down." He placed his foot on the very end of the bench and leaned in with an intimidating grin. "And she ain't gonna want to sit on your lap."

"Oh?" Horshack questioned. "How about Vinnie's lap?"

"Move it, Horshack!"

Horshack immediately left his spot on the bench, and moved to the other side of the hall. It was then when Cutie Pie came over to the group of guys. Epstein smiled at her before using his bandana to dust off the empty space on the bench for her. With a slight blush, she grinned and took a seat next to Vinnie. She then looked around at all four of them with a bright smile.

"Hi, boys. So. What's for lunch?" She giggled

"I don't know about lunch, but I'd sure like a slice of Cutie Pie for desert." Vinnie said with a laugh. This resulted in matching "Are you kissing?" looks from Cutie Pie and Epstein.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Freddie then decided the best way to move on from the rude comment was to change the subject. He leaned against the nearest wall as he looked at Epstein and Cutie Pie.

"There's something I've been wondering. How did the two of you crazy lovebirds get together?"

With a small grin, Epstein looked from Freddie to his girlfriend. "Hey, you don't mind me telling the story, don't you honey?"

"Go ahead, Juan."

"Yeah, Juan." Vinnie smiled "Go ahead."

Cutie Pie looked at him and patted him on the head. "Now aren't you cute." She grinned and tapped him on the chin with her fist before looking at Epstein."Go ahead, Juan."

"Well you see, I was hangin' on the boardwalk at Coney Island. Actually I was waitin' for Vinnie to show up. Which reminds me, you still ain't shown up yet, Vinnie."

"Sorry 'bout that, Epstein. I had some last minute business to take care of. Behind the billboard on 84th street with Bambi."

Ignoring Vinnie's bragging statement, Epstein went on with his story. "Any way. I was talking to somebody while I was waitin' for Vinnie. Then somebody else grabs me from behind. I was about to turn around and start swingin' then I saw it was Cutie Pie. Next thing I know, she's pulling me down the boardwalk and she takes me into one of those photo booths, y'know. We start taking pictures in there and she gives me a kiss. The rest of the pictures are of us making out."

"Yeah. I was there with my sister and I saw Juan. She knew I liked him so she dared me to kiss him in the photo booth. So I did. Best thing I ever did on a dare."

Epstein smiled at his friends, motioning towards Cutie Pie. "How could I resist that?"

Vinnie nodded. "Hey, what guy could?" He looked at Cutie Pie sincerely. "Hey, sorry 'bout what I said before."

"No problem, Vinnie. I know you mean well. You're just stupid."

The other boys started laughing. When the laughter quieted down, Horshack kept it going by himself, causing Vinnie to glare at him.

"Horshack, cut it!"

This caused Horshack to stop abruptly, ending with a short cough.

Freddie grinned "Hey man, sorry fo' laughin'. But she's right. You've been lettin' the stupid fall out yo' mouth today."

Horshack stood behind the bench, near Cutie Pie and Epstein. He turned to Epstein with a smile that made him uncomfortable.

"What is it, Horshack?" Epstein asked

"Can I see those pictures?"

"What? Of us making out?" Horshack only smiled at him in reply, causing Epstein to shove him away. "Get outta here."

Cutie Pie looked at Horshack with a disapproving expression. "You're a little pervert, Arnold." She opened her binder and reached inside a small pocket. "I do happen to have some of them with me."

"You ain't gonna show him _those, _are you?"

"Relax, Juan." She handed the pictures to the closest boy."These are the ones from before we started making out."

Vinnie held the pictures and snickered as he studied them. "Hey these pictures are pretty good. It's cool how the two of you managed to smash both of your hair together in the photo booth like that."

Freddie took the pictures and looked at them. "Yeah check this out." He grinned. "Epstein is looking down Cutie Pie's shirt. Real smooth, Epstein." He laughed, handing the pictures to Horshack.

"Well you woulda looked too if they were starin' right at ya like that." Epstein said

Horshack stared at the pictures and then let out a short laugh before turning his attention to Epstein and Cutie Pie. "Well. Now ain't you two cute. And Cutie Pie, if you don't mind me sayin', I can see why Juan was starin' like that."

Epstein snatched the pictures and hit Horshack over the head with them. He then handed the pictures back to Cutie Pie.

Brushing the pictures aside, the students then entered a different topic as they continued eating their lunch. It was not long before the bell rang, ending the lunch hour. Upon hearing the bell, the students took their time leaving the area to get ready for their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The couple lay across the bed, emerged deep within a kiss. Suddenly, breaking the kiss, Cutie Pie pushed Epstein away from her with a small grin.

"This is fun and all, Juan, but we really should be studying."

Epstein smiled "Who needs to study?" He moved into a kiss.

Again, she pushed him away. "Apparently _you_ do, Juan. Since Mr. Kotter agreed to give you a makeup test."

She grinned in such as way that he could not resist the sweet, feminine charm. He gave her one more kiss before sitting up.

"Alright, honey. You win." He moved off her so she could sit up too. "But when word of this gets to the guys, there was no studyin' in here."

"Well, now, aren't you sweet." She said sarcastically

"Hey, what can I say?" He shrugged with a grin. "I got a reputation y'know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get your books and get crackin', Juan."

"Right away, boss." He laughed and then got off the bed.

Epstein walked to the other side of the room and picked up his schoolbooks from the floor. He then looked into the nearby cages, checking on his pets. Taking a moment to make faces at the white mice and his hamsters, he then turned away from his pets and walked back over to the bed. When he sat down, placing his books in front of him, he noticed the smile on Cutie Pie's face.

"What? What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She said, "I just think it's so cute how you are with your animals."

"Aw come on. I ain't cute."

"Yes you are." She kissed him. "OK so which subject should we start with?"

He picked up a book at random. "How 'bout algebra?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't help you with that."

"Why not?"

"It's my worst subject. I'd need a tutor for it just to be able to understand it enough to help you."

He laughed and sat the book aside. "Alright. Well, since I'm taking the re-test for Mr. Kotter, we probably should just dive right into social studies." He suggested, while holding up the book.

"Now you're thinking, Juan."

They laughed and then entered their schoolwork together. At first, things went well as Cutie Pie helped Epstein with his studying. There were a few moments, however, when she had to remind him that _she_ was not the subject. To this, he would sheepishly return his attention to the book, without complaints.

With his attention back where it belonged, he soon realized that his concentration on the work was waning. It was at this point when his frustration towards the subject started to show. Cutie Pie saw this and set the book aside.

"What's going on, Juan?"

"I just can't get this. None of it is making sense."

"Juan, it's social studies. It should not be this difficult."

"Well maybe not for you, because you're smart." He shook his head. "I just ain't good at this stuff."

Cutie Pie stared at him and then rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Don't bring yourself down like that. You and I both know you are smarter than you let on. Somewhere along the line, you allowed yourself to get lazy." She picked up the book and the notes they wrote, and moved them in front of Epstein. "You know you can do this, so do I. You just have to apply yourself. There's no reason why you can't pass this test."

He looked at the open book that sat between them, and then at her. "Nobody's ever encouraged me like this before."

"What about Mr. Kotter?"

"Well, yeah, but I meant nobody as cute as you." He smiled and gave her a kiss. With the smile still on his face, he picked up the notes. "Alright, Cutie Pie, I think I can handle this now."

"Great." She patted him on the leg. "I think if you keep this up, you just might be able to be a vet like you want."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"Of course you can. I believe in you."

"Thanks." He gave her a kiss. Before he could do anything else, the sound of the squeaking hamster wheel caught his attention. "Hold on, Cutie Pie." He stood up and walked across the room over to the cages. "Gotta take care of Florence real quick, then we can get back to work."

"Go ahead." She smiled as she watched him.

He started talking to the hamster as he scooped some food pellets into the small bowl inside the cage. Then, picking the hamster up, he allowed her to crawl in his hand for a moment.

"There you go, Florence." He held her up closer to his face to get a better look at her. "Hey, now you ain't been messin' around with John Boy again, have you? I don't think there's room in that cage for no more hamsters." He laughed and then gently placed Florence back into her cage. Then, turning back towards his girlfriend, he saw the same smile that she had before. "So, where were we?"

"I believe it was somewhere on page 36." She watched as he came back to the bed. "Watching you with Florence just now, makes me really believe you could be a great veterinarian."

"What can I say? I love my animals."

"Yeah, so I suggest you get back to studying. Dr. Epstein." She giggled and then gave him a kiss before sliding the book closer to him.

Smiling, Epstein then returned the kiss. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as their eyes turned to the book. As they resumed studying, Epstein glanced from the book and over at his pets. His attention then returned to his girlfriend and he smiled. It was then when it occurred to him that, thanks to the encouraging words from Cutie Pie, he actually enjoyed the few moments he spent studying for the first time in his school career. Also, for the first time since Gabe helped him realize his goal of becoming a veterinarian, he felt as though he could actually achieve this for himself. Having a cute girl helping him study right then was only a bonus.

...

Epstein sat at his desk, staring at the nearly finished test paper in front of him. He raised his hand up to his neck and felt for his good luck charm. Remembering the absence of the necklace, he frowned. At first, he missed the necklace being there, since he had worn it every day for the majority of his young life. Then, his frown transformed into a small smile once he pictured it in its new place around the neck of his girlfriend.

Taking his mind off Cutie Pie and his good luck charm, he then returned his focus to the test. He knew he had to finish this makeup exam while there was still time left in the lunch hour, and he was concentrating on getting the best grade he possibly could receive on it. Otherwise, he knew he would let down his teacher, his mother and his girlfriend. Most importantly, he would let himself down. This was something he was determined that he would not do. The current makeup exam, made possible by his girlfriend, was the most important thing in his life at this moment. Thinking about that, he nearly laughed and yelled at the same time, because he never thought he would care so much about something such as this. That was before Cutie Pie came into his life to give him the push he needed.

Looking up at the clock, he nearly panicked once he saw it was just ten minutes before the end of lunch. Before returning his attention to the test paper, he glanced around the nearly empty room. With Gabe as the only other person in the classroom, Epstein knew he had no one there to help him cheat through the final questions. With this thought of cheating also came images of Cutie Pie and her disapproving face. Knowing that the opportunity to cheat was not only unavailable, but would disappoint many people had they found out, he sighed and then put all his concentration on the rest of the test.

...

Just as the bell finished ringing, Vinnie turned the corner, strutting towards his locker. Not too far behind, with his arm around Vernajean's shoulders, Freddie strolled with a cool grin. The three of them met up by their lockers, picking up a conversation they had during lunch. As they talked, Horshack walked over to them with his head buried in a magazine-shaped brown paper bag. Seeing this, Vinnie immediately stepped over to him and snatched away the bag.

"Hey, Horshack, what's this?" He laughed, pulling the magazine out of the bag.

Horshack tried protesting Vinnie, trying to get him to return the magazine, but this only caused Vinnie to tease him with it more. Freddie laughed and stepped over to them, taking the magazine from Vinnie.

"Come on now, man." He looked at the magazine, flipping the pages right to the centerfold. "Arnold, don't you know that lookin' at these magazines is a filthy habit? I mean," He unfolded the centerfold and put it on display in his hands. "What could you possibly do while this is starin' at you? You could hurt yo'self if you ain't careful." Laughing, he handed the magazine back to Vinnie.

Vinnie examined the centerfold and smiled. "Washington, it ain't lookin' at the magazine that's the filthy habit. It's what he does while lookin' at it that's the filthy habit."

Vernajean gave the boys a disgusted look. "Whatever it is, just put that thing away. Ain't nobody needs to see that."

Vinnie closed the magazine and handed it back to Horshack. Right as Horshack was busy putting the magazine back into the bag, Epstein left Gabe's classroom.

"Hey, what's goin' on? I feel like I'm missin' something out here."

"Epstein!" Vinnie walked over to him with a smile. "Where've you been? How come you weren't at lunch with us?"

"Listen, Barbarino, I was in Mr. Kotter's room. There was some business I needed to take care of."

"What kind of business?" Vinnie smirked and looked toward the classroom. "Hey you weren't paintin' another mural on the wall, were you? 'Cause we was supposed to do that together."

"Nah, Barbarino, it wasn't nothin' like that. Listen, I," The rest of his sentence was cut off when he saw Cutie Pie approaching him. He smiled at her when she reached his side. "Hi honey."

"Juan." She returned the smile and then they came together for a kiss. "So tell me, how did it go?"

"In there? Mr. Kotter's gradin' it right now. But I think it went pretty good."

This caught the attention of their friends, bringing them around Epstein with curiosity.

"Hold up, Epstein." Freddie said. "You mean that, instead of going to lunch, you were in Mr. Kah-tare's room, doing _schoolwork_?"

"Oh Little Juan, are you feeling ok? That ain't like you to skip lunch for a school assignment." Horshack stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I was just retaking a test."

A look of disbelief fell upon the faces of his four friends. "A _test_?" They exclaimed together.

"Come on, Juan. You ain't ever taken no re-tests on your own before." Said Vernajean, skeptically.

Epstein motioned toward Cutie Pie. "Hey it was her idea! I wouldn't have done it if she hadn'ta had me study for it last night."

"_Study_?" Vinnie asked, shocked. "Taking re-tests? Epstein, I hate to say this, but, your chick is a bad influence on you. No offence, Cutie Pie." He looked at her.

"None taken. Hey, there's nothing wrong with Juan trying to achieve something for himself. I'm just giving him the motivation he needed." She turned to Epstein. "Listen, babe, I gotta go. Let me know what grade you got on that test."

Epstein grinned. "I will."

She gave him a kiss and started to walk away. "Bye, Juan. Later on, guys!"

The boys all watched as she left. Vernajean, as she started to walk by, glared at Freddie.

"You know, Boom Boom. It might be alright by Juan if you stare at his girlfriend like that. But uh, ain't it gonna be hard to stare with your eyes swollen shut?"

"Hey baby my eyes ain't-" He realized the meaning behind her threatening words. "Oh alright. Right."

She smiled then patted the bottom of his chin. "See you in class, Freddie."

After Vernajean entered the classroom, the boys turned their attention to Epstein. With a slight grin, Vinnie placed a hand on Epstein's shoulder.

"Juan, now that the girls are gone, there's just one thing I hafta say to you."

"What's that?"

Vinnie laughed. "You're whipped."

Epstein stepped away from him, visibly upset. "I am not!" He looked at his disbelieving friends. "Well I ain't!"

"Did you or did you not study with Cutie Pie last night?"

Epstein looked at Freddie. "Well yeah I studied with her. What's the big deal? Besides, what about you?"

"What about me?" Freddie grinned

"What was that with you and Vernajean? What do you call that?"

"We ain't talking about me and Vernajean. We're talking about you. Like how you were just taking a re-test." Freddie smiled "Which you said was _her _idea."

"Yeah, yeah she encouraged me to take the test again. But that don't make me whipped." He finished with a grin.

Freddie, also grinning, held his hands up in front of him. "Ok, Epstein. You say you ain't whipped, then you ain't whipped." He lowered his hands. "But one thing's fo' sure. Yo' girlfriend's changin' you."

"How? How is she changing me?"

"Well for starters, you've been with her a couple weeks and she already has you whipped." Vinnie laughed, cuing Horshack to laugh as well.

Epstein glared at them, ending Horshack's laughter. "I've had enough standin' here listening to you turkeys talk about me and my girlfriend." He started to walk into the classroom then he turned and scowled at them. "I Ain't whipped and she ain't changin' me. You all just need to quit being jealous of our relationship."

Epstein turned around and entered the classroom. The other three boys stood silently and looked at each other. Vinnie looked at his friends while motioning toward Epstein in the classroom.

"That ain't right."

"Right you are Vinnie!" Horshack replied

"We all know that." Freddie said. "But for now, let's just leave him be."

In their silent agreement, all three of them then turned and headed into the classroom together. Neither of them liked seeing the changes they noticed in Epstein, but they knew that as long as he was with Cutie Pie, they were going to have to accept it. For the time being, they all took their places in the classroom, right on time for the bell to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Gabe and Julie awoke to the combination of sounds from the alarm clock and the tapping on the window. He reached behind the couch and turned off the alarm clock before they both got out of bed. Again, there was a tap on the window, drawing their attention. They each grabbed their robes, putting them on before Gabe walked over to the window. He threw open the blinds and stood there before the grinning faces of two students. With a short amount of annoyed hesitation, Gabe then opened the window.

"Epstein, what a surprise. And look!" He motioned toward Cutie Pie, sitting by Epstein's side. "You brought a special guest with you!"

Cutie Pie looked at Gabe with a bright smile."Hi Mr. Kotter. Good to see you again."

Epstein grinned. "Nice to catch ya still at home."

Stepping away from the window, Gabe allowed Epstein to enter the apartment. Once inside, Epstein turned to the window and helped Cutie Pie inside. Then, with her by his side, he held her hand and smiled towards Julie with a small wave.

"Morning Mrs. Kotter."

Julie smiled with a slight air of annoyance over the two surprise guests. "Good morning Juan. What brings you two here?

"If you've come to steal our toaster, don't bother because it's broken." Gabe joked.

Epstein laughed before looking at Cutie Pie. "Don't be shy, honey." He looked back at Julie. "Mrs. Kotter, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Susie."

Julie smiled before extending a hand to Cutie Pie. "Oh! Nice to finally meet you, Cutie Pie. I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Susie, since we're not anywhere near school right now." Cutie Pie looked at Epstein. "So, Juan, you told me you were taking me to breakfast before school."

"I did." Epstein motioned toward the small kitchen area. "Well it should be over there. You're slackin' Mrs. Kotter." He grinned

"Excuse me, Juan. I just woke up and I didn't realize I would have to cater to two of Gabe's students this morning."

"Actually, Julie, only Epstein is one of my students. She's just a Sweathog tag-along."

"Oh I see." Julie nodded. "Ok, kids, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, we're not picky, Mrs. Kotter." Cutie Pie said

"Yeah whatever you've got is fine."

"Fine. I'll see if we have enough eggs."

Julie walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. Then, after getting everything she thought she would need, she went over to the kitchen area. As she started cooking, Gabe started talking and goofing around with the two students. It was not long, though, before breakfast was ready, and everyone gathered to eat.

"It's always interesting, to say the least, whenever Gabe and I get the privilege of spending time with some of you students outside of school." Julie smiled, striking up a conversation. "Especially when the visit is in our own home."

"Of course it's a privilege for you." Epstein said in-between bites. "How often do you get to spend time with people like us, y'know?" He grinned

"More often than anyone should face people like you and your friends." Gabe said, with a slight snicker.

This caused Cutie Pie to spit out her juice. She looked at Epstein sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry honey. But you have to admit that was funny."

Her bright laugh spread to everyone else around the table. The rest of breakfast, although shared in bright spirits, was somewhat hurried as Gabe and the students had to rush to be on time for school. As the students departed by way of the window, Gabe turned to kiss Julie goodbye. Then, after briefly deciding whether to leave by the front door or follow the students' example, Gabe shrugged and crawled out the window. Shaking her head, Julie then snickered to herself as she closed the window, gazing at the fire escape.

...

Horshack stood outside the boy's room, appearing nervous. He tried not to seem sneaky as he watched for any approaching adult, but this was not achieved as well as he planned. As a teacher passed by the bathroom, Horshack flattened himself against the door, lowered his hat over his eyes and shouted an extra annoying "Good morning!" to the teacher. For a brief moment, the teacher caught the great suspiciousness surrounding the student, but then they considered the source with a shrug of the shoulder.

When the teacher left the area, Horshack stepped away from the bathroom door. The moment that he did this, his three friends, along with another remedial student, left the bathroom together, laughing. Before the door was closed, Ricky waved a cloud of smoke away from it with his newsboy cap, so the smoke would not be able to enter the hallway.

Epstein, grinning, placed a hand on Horshack's shoulder. "Hey thanks for bein' the look out for us, Horshack."

"Ugh. That was a close one. I don't know if I can be the lookout no more while you guys smoke in there."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Arnold." Ricky put on his hat. "Maybe next time we'll have you join us."

"Then who will be the look out?" Vinnie asked

Freddie shrugged. "Maybe one of the girls will do it." He grinned, and then stepped away from the group. "Hey listen it don't matter right now. Let's get to class before Mr. Kah-tare wonders 'bout where we been."

Taking Freddie's cue, the students headed towards their classroom. A little ways down the hall, Epstein suddenly stopped the group.

"Hey, hold up a second. We can't go to class like this."

"What do you mean, Epstein?" Ricky asked

"I mean we could easily get caught." Before continuing, he smirked. "C'mon, we all know Mr. Kotter knows we do this. He probably did it when he was in school, y'know? But we don't know how much of a narc he'll be."

"Yeah." Said Vinnie "But what are we gonna do about it?"

Epstein grinned and started to reach up his shirtsleeve. "Hang on, I got something."

Freddie laughed "Epstein, I don't think a note saying 'please excuse us for being late to class because we were getting high in the boy's room' is gonna cut it."

"It ain't a note!" Epstein produced a small perfume bottle from his sleeve and held it up for them to see.

"Perfume?" Freddie asked in surprise.

Vinnie gave Epstein an unsure frown. "I dunno, Epstein. Perfume? I mean it's one thing if you enjoy smellin' like a chick because of your girlfriend and all. But this is weird."

"It ain't perfume. It's just some diluted air freshener in a perfume bottle." He handed the bottle to his friends, and watched them spray some of it on themselves. "Mixed with a small amount of perfume."

They groaned, tossing the bottle back to him. Horshack pointed at the three of them and started laughing. Instead of getting him to stop, Epstein joined him.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll barely notice the perfume." He sprayed some on himself. "Yeah, yeah this is a trick that Cutie Pie taught me. Works real good. See you take whatever liquid air freshener you have around the house and pour some into a perfume bottle with just a little bit of perfume still on the bottom. Fill the rest with water then you're good to go."

"And you mean you smoke, and then spray this stuff on you afterwards…"

"That's right, Ricky, nobody notices the smoke smell. Works every time."

Vinnie held open his jean jacket and sniffed it. "Hey it ain't that bad! Doesn't even smell girly. Good thinin' Epstein."

"Hey what did I tell ya?"

With that said, all five boys started heading for their classroom again, with satisfaction.

...

The students sat in the classroom, laughing and talking amongst themselves. They noticed, but did not halt their conversation as Gabe entered the room. Gabe sat his briefcase on the desk and greeted his students. This, however, still did not gain the attention of the class. Instead, he leaned against the front of his desk, folded his arms across his chest and listened for a moment as his students continued their conversation.

"Y'know," Epstein leaned forward with a grin. "It's like what Cutie Pie has said to me. She says-"

Vinnie groaned, cutting him off. "Epstein all you talk about any more is Cutie Pie this, and Cutie Pie that. I'm sick of hearin' about Cutie Pie!"

Epstein looked at him with a sly grin. "Well maybe that's 'cause I got Pie… and you don't." His comment was followed by a collection of "ooh's" and laughter from the other students.

"Hey I'm seein' somebody!"

"Who? Yo' hand?' Freddie laughed, giving Epstein a low five.

"Hey! Up your nose with a rubber hose!"

Gabe stepped in front of the class, waving his hands. "Ok that's enough. That's enough." The students stopped talking and turned their attention onto him. "Good. Ok now." He clapped his hands together. "We've got a lot to do, so let's say we get right to work."

With a collective, disappointed groan, the class started their work as Gabe instructed them. The previous conversation, although quieter than before, continued despite the work they were supposed to be doing. Even as the class period progressed, they knew that the conversation, the essence of it at least, was bound to follow them through the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

While walking to his locker, Epstein grinned as he saw Cutie Pie standing there. She looked to the floor, appearing lost in thought. The necklace around her neck dangled loosely through a couple of her fingers. When she looked up, she saw Epstein leaning with one hand on his locker as he grinned at her. With his finger he lifted her chin a little and peered into her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter, honey? You seem sad."

She shook her head. "I'm not sad."

"Well something must be bothering you. Hey are things at home getting' rough for ya? Is someone around here messin' with ya? 'Cause I can take care of them, just give me the word and I'll go after them."

"Juan, relax. Nothing's wrong; I'm just thinking."

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

She smiled. "I'm fine."

Still sensing something was wrong, he took her by the hand and led her over to the bench. Letting her sit down first, he then leaned in closer with an arm around her back. As she looked at him, she smiled and tried not to let her feelings show. The last thing that she wanted right then, was to tell him what she had on her mind. In order to put off talking to him, she brought him into a kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, she gazed into his eyes and smiled. Her eyes became bright and they sparkled. It seemed right then that she forgot about whatever issues she had on her mind.

"Juan you're a great boyfriend." Her smile faded slightly.

He smiled "Well I'm glad you think that. You're a great girlfriend. And a great kisser." He leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Everything with you has been wonderful."

"I completely agree." He said, interrupting her. He kissed her and grinned. "You make me happy, Cutie Pie. Sure, the guys give me shit about you changin' me and whatever. But I don't care about none of that."

"You don't?"

"Nah. Not as long as you keep kissin' the way that you do." He attempted another kiss but she stopped him again. "Hey come on now, Cutie Pie. You're confusin' me here. Either something's wrong or it ain't."

She sighed and looked down. Her eyes moved to the necklace that lay on her chest. Taking the chain in her fingers, she then looked back up at Epstein.

"There is something wrong." She slipped the necklace off her neck and let it dangle in her fingers. "I want to give this back to you. I just…" She sighed. "I just don't think I can be with you anymore."

Epstein's face fell into a combination of pain and confusion. "But why? You just said how I'm a great boyfriend and how things have been wonderful between us."

"I know." She nodded slowly. "Look, I can't say why… just that it's probably best for us to not see each other." She stood and placed the necklace in his hand, folding his fingers over it. "Sorry, Juan."

As Cutie Pie turned away, she had tears in her eyes. She started down the hallway, leaving Epstein behind on the bench. While watching her leave, he sat in his confusion and tried to understand what just took place. Looking up, he took his attention off Cutie Pie and noticed his friends standing off to the side. The other three guys approached the bench, looking curiously at Epstein with concern.

"What's the matter, Epstein?" Horshack asked

"I don't know. I think I just been dumped."

"So what did you do? Bring her by yo' gym locker?" Freddie asked, "Cause that would repel anybody."

"Nah." Epstein stood up and walked over to them. "I don't understand it. I mean, I've been dumped before but those times I understood why I deserved it. But not this time."

"Well what happened?"

"Well, Barbarino, I was just leanin' in to kiss her like usual then she starts out with a buncha stuff that basically told me 'see you later kid' and she left."

"Well there you go." Freddie replied. "If I saw that face comin' at me, I'd leave too."

Epstein gave him a threatening look. "Hey watch it, Washington. Besides, I don't see you winning no beauty contests."

Horshasck laughed. "You tell him, Little Juan!" He laughed again, and then his face instantly fell to show sympathy. "Sorry you was dumped, Epstein."

Epstein nodded at him, just before the bell rang. The four of them then headed towards their classroom. When they reached the door, Vinnie turned to Epstein and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Epstein you ok with this? I mean, you ain't gonna wanna talk about it or nothin', are you?"

Epstein shook his head and brushed Vinnie's hand off his shoulder. "Nah, I'm fine." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal. Like I already said, I've been dumped before."

He turned away and entered the classroom. Then, after looking at each other with exchanged shrugs, the other three guys walked into the classroom, following their friend.

...

Later that day, Gabe entered the apartment and immediately took off his jacket, hanging it on the nearby hook. He walked over to the kitchen counter where Julie stood and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. After entering a conversation about their day, they crossed the room to the couch. No sooner did they sit down, did they hear a tap on the window.

Julie looked toward the window to see the four students waiting on the fire escape. She then turned to look at her husband with a sarcastic grin.

"Gabe, I didn't realize that this was bring your work home day."

He stood up with a grin. "Julie, you should know by now, whether we want it or not, every day is bring your work home day."

He walked over to the window, pausing only to snicker over Horshack's wave and smile. After opening the window for them, Gabe took a step aside. Then, one by one with Epstein entering last, all four boys entered the apartment.

"Nice to catch you guys at home, Mr. Kotter, Mrs. Kotter." Vinnie grinned.

"Well, of course, Vinnie. Where else did you expect to see us?" Gabe asked with a slight laugh. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Well it certainly ain't 'cause we didn't have enough of you in school." Vinnie said, speaking for all four of them

Epstein stood off to the side, looking down and frowning. Julie took notice to this and sympathy came instantly to her expression as she stepped over to him.

"Juan, what's the matter? You're being awfully quiet."

He looked up at her, trying to hide his feelings. "Oh, I'm fine, Mrs. Kotter."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "You seem upset."

"Yeah, Epstein's been in that mood all day." Freddie replied. "Ever since, Cutie Pie dumped him."

"Which is why we came here, Mr. and Mrs. Kotter." Horshack spoke up "We was hoping maybe you two would be able to cheer him up."

"Oh Juan! She dumped you? I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kotter. But I'm fine."

He walked away from everyone and sat on the couch. As he sat, he hung his head low, continuing to frown. Vinnie looked from Epstein to Gabe, full of concern.

"See what we mean? You've got to do something Mr. Kotter. We need our friend back."

"You know, Vinnie, I should have known something was wrong earlier when he volunteered to answer a question in class. It's only too bad he gave the wrong answer." Gabe gave a small shrug of his shoulders "I'll see what I can do." He walked over to the couch and sat next to Epstein. "Epstein, look at me." The student lifted his head and leaned back with his arm draped over the back of the couch. "What's going on, Epstein? What happened with you and Cutie Pie?"

Epstein leaned back a little more and looked at everyone. "That's the thing, y'know? I don't know. I've been trying to figure out what happened all day. Things have been going great with us. Then out of nowhere, Susie gives me back my good luck charm and tells me she doesn't think we can see each other anymore." He looked away with a sigh and rested his hand on his forehead. "I wish I knew where it went wrong with her. Susie, uh, she meant a lot to me, y'know? I never thought I'd fall so hard for someone so fast… but with her I did."

There was a short moment of silence as everyone thought about what Epstein said. Horshack lifted his head and looked at him with a combination of sympathy and confusion.

"Little Juan, I'm real sorry things didn't work out with Cutie Pie. But why do you keep talking about this Susie girl?" he paused briefly then grinned a little with a small nod. "Is she why Cutie Pie dumped you?"

Epstein looked at Horshack in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes a little bit before speaking. "Cutie Pie _is _Susie. That's her real name, Horshack."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about it, Horshack. I was confused too." Vinnie said.

Julie sat next to Epstein and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Juan." She said, ignoring the interaction between the boys. "I'm real sorry about your break up. Maybe you could talk to her in private and get her to explain her side of things. She at least owes you an explination as to why she broke up with you."

Epstein looked down and shook his head. "I dunno, Mrs. Kotter."

"Come on, Juan. It could be worth it. Besides, what would you have to lose? You should really try talking to her."

"Julie's right, you know." Gabe said. "All you can do is try. If talking doesn't work then… well you care about her right?"

Epstein nodded "Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then find some way to win her back."

"How am I supposed to do that, Mr. Kotter?"

"Well… figure something out that will sweep her off her feet. What's something you know she really likes? Something that means a lot to both of you or that you both really connected with. Because I have the feeling that this is going to take more than flowers and candy."

Epstein sat quietly for a moment before looking back up at Gabe. "Thanks for the advice, Mr. Kotter. I'll think about it." He looked at Julie. "I'll think about what you said too. I just hope it works." He stood up and rejoined his friends. "Thanks, this actually helped a little."

"Hey listen, Epstein." said Vinnie. "Why don't we, for now, do something to help get Cutie Pie off your mind? We could hang out at Coney Island for a while."

Epstein nodded. "Alright, alright. That doesn't sound too bad. Just as long as we don't go near no photo booths." He grinned. "See you later Mr. Kotter, Mrs. Kotter."

"Good luck, Epstein." Gabe grinned. "Let me know how things turn out for you and Cutie Pie."

"Don't worry, Gabe." Julie said, grinning. "The boys will be around every chance they get, as always. I'm sure you won't be able to miss what happens with them."

Horshack laughed, leading the boys to the window. All four boys crawled through the window, saying goodbye to their teacher and his wife. With Epstein momentarily in a better mood, the boys discussed their plans for Coney Island. They knew then that they were going to have fun, but they also knew that the fun was going to be only temporary until Epstein was able to see Cutie Pie again.


End file.
